Blow molding machines conventionally include an extruder that extrudes a tube of hot plastic between open sections of a mold. Closing of the mold then clamps the tube and allows air to be blown into the tube such that it assumes the shape of the mold. After suitable ccoling has taken place, the mold sections are opened to allow ejection of the molded part.
Blow molded parts such as containers have conventionally included paper labels that are glued thereto after the molding to identify the contents of the container to the consumer. One problem with such paper labels is that they can become wrinkled if dampened and can also become detached from the container if a waterproof glue is not used. Also, paper labels require a separate labeling step after the molding which thus adds to the cost of the container.
In-mold labeling has been developed in the recent past to provide superior bonding of labels to blow molded parts. This in-mold labeling is performed by inserting a label within the mold prior to the extrusion of the hot plastic tube and subsequent closing of sections of the mold in preparation for the blowing operation. The subsequent blowing operation forms the hot plastic tube around the label to the shape of the mold and activates a heat sensitive adhesive that provides a permanent bond which is incapable of being broken by moisture or otherwise. Also, such in-mold labeling provides a smooth transition between the label and the adjacent surface of the molded part and further provides additional strength since the label cooperates with the plastic in resisting deformation. Such strengthening also allows the use of less plastic to blow mold the part and thereby reduces the ultimate cost to the consumer. Furthermore, when utilized with containers for carbonated beverages, it is believed that in-mold labeling may reduce the flow of carbon dioxide out through the container wall over a period of time and thereby increases the shelf life.
Prior in-mold label dispensers for blow molding machines conventionally include a label carrier having vacuum cups that receive a label from a label magazine and then are movable to deposit the label within the mold cavity whereupon termination of a vacuum drawn at the suction cups allows a vacuum drawn at the mold cavity to secure the label in position in preparation for the molding. Such vacuum carriers have previously been mounted on pivotal arms that move in an angular path with respect to the direction of opening and closing movement of mold sections of the mold in order to permit depositing of the labels in the confined space permitted by the extent of the mold opening. With the pivotal arm type of label carrier, only one label can be deposited within the mold at a given time since movement thereof on the pivotal arm toward one mold section interferes with pivotal movement of a similar arm toward an opposed mold section for depositing another label. Another prior art type of in-mold label dispenser includes a label carrier that is moved along an abruptly curved path by a complex linkage which executes a 180 degree turn in order to transfer labels from a label magazine to the mold in preparation for molding. With this complex linkage type label dispenser, it is likewise not possible to deposit more than one label in the mold at a given time due to the limited space present upon opening of the mold. As such, the prior art types of label dispensers utilized with in-mold labeling for blow molding machines have an increased cycle time due to the necessity of depositing labels sequentially rather than at the same time.